I Won't Say
by Phanstarlight
Summary: It all started when Morgana came storming into Arthur's chambers demanding an admission from him about his love for his servant... but is there more to this than the King's Ward initially believes? Fluff and humour


** Inspired by the song 'I won't say' from Disney's Hercules. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one but... I tried. (btw, I don't own any of the rights to Merlin... sadly)**

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"No, Morgana. I am not"

"Oh come now Arthur, you should know that you can't lie to me. Now tell me... how are you going to tell him?"

The teasing tone in Morgana's voice put Arthur even more on edge. The two had been at it for at least an hour now; arguing back and forth. It had all started when Arthur had been in his chambers lost in thought when Morgana stormed in wearing a terrifically smug smile on her face. The Prince should have known to back down there and then. But instead he greeted Uther's Ward and asked her why she had suddenly burst in. What a mistake that had been. For a reason unknown to Arthur, Morgana had apparently begun to assume something about him. Something the Prince found strange, worrying and (although he would never admit it) rather embarrassing.

"Tell who what?" The blonde snapped.

"How are you going to tell Merlin you love him?" Morgana sighed but her smug smile still remained. Even after an hour of the topic, when Morgana said it like that Arthur still blushed slightly. For reasons Arthur dared not think about, Morgana had got it into her head that he was head-over-heels for his manservant... which was ridiculous, of course.

"Really now Arthur" Morgana put on her best beaten puppy face and stepped closer to the Prince "You can't hide anything from me"

"There's nothing _to _hide"

"So you're admitting it" Morgana raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Arthur said nothing but raised his hands in exasperation and flopped down into his chair. Why did she have to be so persistent?

"Morgana, I'm not... in love with anyone, let alone _Mer_lin. Now get these stupid ideas out of your head and go back to brushing your hair or whatever you girls do all day"

"Fine... but I'll be back"

But just as Morgana was about to walk out the door Merlin burst in. The room was silent as, in perfect time with each other, Morgana's lips flicked into a wicked grin, Arthur's eyes widened with embarrassment and Merlin was frozen to the spot with confusion.

"Have I missed something here?" Merlin finally broke the silence, his cheeks growing red under the stares of both the Prince and the King's Ward.

"Oh don't worry Merlin" Morgana almost drawled with a wicked smirk on her face once again "I was just talking to Arthur about his new... or maybe not so new love"

Merlin's eyes flashed with a strong emotion before returning to their usual, calm state "Oh really... and who might this be?"

"Morgana-" Arthur rose from his chair and scrambled towards her but she silenced him with her hand.

"Oh don't worry... I'm sure it's nothing you would find interesting. I've heard they're very pretty though"

Again Merlin's eyes flashed with the same emotion which Morgana could have sworn was something along the lines of jealousy. Before either of the boys could say anything Morgana suddenly spoke out again.

"Sorry but I really should be going. Bye Merlin" Morgana smiled slightly too sweetly before elegantly storming out the room wearing the same smirk she had been wearing when she had entered. But not before 'accidentally' bumping into Arthur and whispering in his ear "See... he was jealous".

Silence fell over the room as the two men stood facing each other but looking anywhere but at the other. After a further few moments of complete stillness it was Merlin who broke the silence.

"So... what was all that about then?"

"Merlin..." Arthur took a step towards the warlock "She just burst in here and started saying things about you" the Prince coughed awkwardly "about... us"

"And?" Merlin shrugged, much to Arthur's surprise.

"You mean... you're not bothered"

Merlin's face softened into a smile and he stepped forward to close the distance between their bodies. Instantly Arthur slid his arms around Merlin's waist as the younger threw his arms around the Prince's neck.

"So what if she knows, I don't care if the whole world knows. They're all bound to find out eventually" Merlin whispered gently before closing the gap between the two men's lips.

And as they kissed and held each other close an unsuspecting Morgana bit back a gasp from where she had watched the whole thing unfold from the gap in the doorway.

_I knew it!_


End file.
